Night Stalker
by MusikLuver
Summary: Complete What's the harm in walking your dog? That's what Hermione figures, until she hears something--or someONE rustling around in the night. Once she finds out who, Mione's gotta think, 'What could HE possibly want with her'


**__**

Disclaimer: I own no one except Paul and Crystal (ahem…read on to find out). The rest belong to Miss JK Rowling…brilliant little author…

**__**

This is a one-shot fiction. I'm not sure about additions to this, because I like leaving you in suspense. So yes, for at least the time being, this is it.

**__**

Night Stalker

Plans for Revenge

Hermione slipped out the door late at night, with only her dog and a flashlight for company. It was probably at least twelve, and it was quiet outside.

Despite 'brave' being a common Gryffindor trait, she found herself jumping at any sudden noise. She held the leash closer to her, spinning around every few minutes, using the light to probe the darkness.

Hermione sighed, watching her dog, Crystal, sniff around the grass. She was feeling unusually jumpy today…

__

What's that? Hermione thought frantically when she heard something thump to a stop by her foot.

She turned her flashlight towards the sound, seeing an apple from the apple tree they had. She felt silly, but still whirled around in a circle, looking for anyone suspicious.

Once Hermione had arrived to the point where she thought someone may have thrown it, there was nothing but a rustling bush.

__

Don't be so paranoid, Hermione, she scolded herself. _No one is out here, so just walk Crystal and go back inside._

She scowled, because all she wanted to do was go to bed, but her little brother had forced her (and her mother had ganged up as well) to go out and walk the dog.

"Hurry up," she hissed to Crystal, who was innocently sniffing the grass, walking aimlessly in circles. "Just…squat. You know, do your business!"

For some oddly random reason, she found herself wondering if wizards—take the Weasleys, for example—would ever get something so simple as a dog. Then Hermione pictured a cold family like the Malfoys owning a Labrador, or something. It was hard.

__

What am I doing? she wondered. _This is insanity. Of course the Malfoys wouldn't own a dog! Even if they did, surely some house elf would walk it._

There was another sound, a crackling noise from behind her. A few twigs snapped carelessly, and Hermione's brave resolve melted away.

"Who's there?" she called stupidly. Of course, they'd never answer. "Come on, come out!" she yelled, gripping the concealed wand in her coat pocket. "I know you're there," she added, for good old horror-movie fun.

Hermione groaned with disgust at herself, and turned back to her puppy. "Are you done yet?" she whispered, lengthening the leash.

Crystal wandered a bit more, then finally stooped to do her business. Hermione looked disgusted, but took out the bag.

__

Just one more year, then I can do magic for this, she reassured herself.

Just as she was about to bend over to pick it up in the blue bag, there was an unmistakable noise from the bushes, and it was a snicker.

__

Oh Merlin. I've been scared by a neighborhood punk?

"Ok, very funny. You can come out now, or I'll hex you out myself." The words slipped out before she could stop them. What would the Muggle child think?

"Very smooth," came the cocky drawl she had never expected. "Just imagine, what would a Muggle have thought if they heard you, Mudblood?"

Hermione glared at the bush. "Get up, Malfoy," she spat, waiting for his platinum blonde hair to pop out.

There was a voice whispering right next to her ear, warm breath fanning the right side of her face. "I am up already. Silly Granger, thinking I would let you see me," he scolded, the sound of his voice drifting from all sides.

Hermione gathered that he had a cloak, and was moving stealthily around her body. It was a bit unnerving, and caused her to wonder what he had been watching all summer.

"Take it off," she hissed, whirling around, trying to find him. "It's not funny anymore, Malfoy!"

Draco chuckled right in front of her. "That's not something I thought I'd ever hear from you," he murmured in a suggestive voice.

Hermione scoffed with distaste. "You know full well that's not what I meant!" She was turning around slowly, her hands outstretched, trying to grab his cloak.

"Not fast enough," he taunted from behind.

She whirled around, sure that he was still there. "Nope," he informed her from her left ear.

"Malfoy," she groaned, letting her hands fall. "Just _stop_!"

"Boo!" Draco shouted from a tree to her right. "It's so much fun, though, Granger. Watching you turn around blindly…it's rather amusing."

Hermione scowled. "I'm leaving. My parents will be wondering where I am, being gone so long."

He laughed. "No they won't. I've been watching you, and I've seen you take ten minutes walking sweet Crystal here. At _least_."

"Just how long have you been watching me?" she asked suspiciously. "And where?" she added, alarmed.

Draco took off his cloak, and she saw him floating next to her. He looked disgusted at her implication, and said, "Not in the shower, or changing, if that's what you're thinking. I'd rather kill myself."

"Well…good," Hermione said falteringly, almost insulted. "Because I don't want you to watch me without my knowledge."

He shrugged, placing his feet on the ground. "Hovering charm," he said simply, walking around her a bit.

"Er, why are you here?" she asked finally, feeling confused.

She was too disoriented at his being there to remember that she hated him. Bewildered at his civil enough actions and words.

"I suppose you think you have the right to know, Mudblood?" Draco inquired amusedly, an eyebrow raised.

Well, with the exception of name-calling, he was being civil, anyways.

"Yes, I do," she answered defiantly, folding her arms protectively across her chest. "Stay," she added to Crystal, who was moving around, jerking the leash.

Draco scoffed, as though he thought she was talking to him. "I can see where your thoughts are coming from. But…I _still_ don't have to tell you."

"Is that why you showed yourself? To try and taunt me? Telling me I can't know why you've been nightly stalking me for who knows how long?" Hermione demanded, brushing back her curls irately. "Because if that's true, I'm going back inside."

Draco shook his head of platinum blonde hair nonchalantly. "Whatever," he said indifferently. "I don't care either way."

Hermione groaned in frustration. His voice had a tone to it, seemingly telling her if she stayed, he'd eventually tell her.

"Fine," she replied, staring at his piercing gray eyes. "I'm going in, then," she added, gesturing to her house.

Draco nodded encouragingly, with a mocking grin on his face.

Hermione stared at him for a few minutes more, until finally turning to go to her house. "Let's go," she urged Crystal.

The two walked rapidly to her house, and Hermione felt uncomfortable with his eyes boring holes into her back.

She flung the door open, and stepped inside, unhooking Crystal. "Hello?" she called upstairs, which was blanketed with darkness.

__

Damn, they went to sleep already.

Hermione stomped her foot, and growled. Against her better judgement, she waltzed back outside.

"Don't look so cocky, Malfoy," she informed Draco, who was still standing in the same spot, a knowing smirk on his face.

He stared at her with an innocent expression. It was then that she remembered he was probably still mad at Harry, for getting his father in Azkaban. It was then that she felt fear towards him.

"So what do you want?" Hermione asked in a shaking voice. "This isn't about Harry, is it?"

Draco looked at her blankly for a few moments, dropping the smirk. Then it registered, and he laughed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me?" she asked huffily. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He raised his eyebrows mockingly, looking entertained. "You mean you don't _know_? Oh, that's priceless."

"Know what?" Hermione demanded, feeling fear settle into the pit of her stomach. What did Draco Malfoy know that she didn't?

He smiled slowly, clapping his hands in delight. "You are so amusingly clueless, Granger! If I were to want to get revenge on Potter, I sure as hell wouldn't go after _you_."

"I…don't understand. Explain yourself, Malfoy," she hissed, glaring at him.

"If I wanted to get Potter, I'd go after Weasley or something. Those two are better friends than anyone. It makes me nauseous, but it's obvious where the soft spot is."

"Well, of course they are," Hermione confirmed. "But I still don't get what you're trying to say. _We're_ friends, too."

"They've done a good job," Malfoy mused, smirking.

"A good job with _what_?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, looking virtuous. 

"Tell me _now_, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione grit out, slapping him firmly.

He looked at her, impressed. "Still fiery as ever, I see," he murmured, walking around her again, inspecting. "That's good to see."

She was quickly losing patience.

"I'll spare you, just this once, Mudblood. Don't you get it? They only use you for school help. Maybe a plan or two, and they use you to keep them out of serious trouble," Draco pointed out calmly, staring at her imploringly.

~*~

There, it was done. The seed of doubt had been planted.

"No," Hermione whispered, her usual lightly colored honey eyes, a dark chocolate color now. "I know what you're doing, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her, his interest piqued. "Oh?" he asked while thinking, _This should be good._

"You're trying to get me to turn against my friends!" Hermione spat, looking upset. "And I want you to stop it."

"I'm only trying to help you. Drop those two nitwits, and find more suiting friends, Granger. It's for the best," he added in a silky voice. He knew that she would soon follow his advice, and give in.

"Oh, like _you_?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, that's certainly better," he answered, biting back the urge to add _'but I'm too good for you'_, because that would ruin the plan.

Draco could see where the Dark Lord was coming from, trying to get Hermione on their side, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"And what makes you think I would suddenly drop five years of torment by your hand, to suddenly befriend you?" Hermione demanded sharply.

He knew his job was done. Everytime she saw them, and even more so when they asked for her advice, she'd remember this night. She'd remember, and begin to believe him.

It was the perfect time to leave. And he should.

"You tell me," Draco said instead.

"I'll tell you right now that there's no chance in hell that I'd work with you willingly! Listen to yourself! You can't even think of a reason why."

"You just remember that the next time Weasley turns to you for Potions help. You just remember what I said," he told her, and disapparated.

Draco chuckled in his home, knowing that she would drive herself crazy trying to figure out how he learned to do that at such a young age.

He turned his gaze to the fire, half-expecting to see Lord Voldemort eagerly asking how it went. But of course, such a simple move would be idiotic. The Ministry was, of course, keeping tabs on the fireplaces, just like they were.

The only way Draco could report to him would be to apparate there. It was late at night, but he had to. So he glanced at the wall with an insolent scowl, and apparated once more.

"So, young Malfoy?" a voice asked expectantly. "I expect you did the job I asked, and it's done."

Draco felt amused that Lord Voldemort had not let that curl into a question. He made it a demand, and he made it known that failure was intolerable without speaking the words.

"Yes," he answered crisply, staring straight ahead, standing rigidly.

Cold, probing red eyes glistened from the side, and he knew there was a malicious grin accompanying it. "Excellent," Voldemort hissed. "As I thought."

Draco smirked cockily, but said nothing.

__

"Speak only when spoken to," rang in his head. It was something Lucius had drilled into his head since he could talk. More over, right before he was captured.

"You're well on your way, boy. I'm pleased to see that your father was not just bragging on about something that wasn't true. This is good news for the both of you," the Dark Lord praised.

Draco smiled, knowing compliments were hard to come across. He wasn't surprised that his father went on about him…if he were to have any chance, a good word had to be put in.

"Thank you," Draco replied, nodding briefly. "If you don't mind me asking, what should I do next?"

It was plain to see that Lord Voldemort was smiling, concocting a devious plan for Hermione at that very moment.

He tilted his head, waiting for the new orders.

"Go to her house."

Draco blinked, a bit taken aback. "But…that's what I've been doing," he stated dubiously. "Isn't it?"

Lord Voldemort chuckled. "No, you idiot. Go _to_ her house. In it. Charm her parents. It shouldn't be hard, considering your class and family name."

Draco's grin faltered. "Introduce myself? B—" He stopped his sentence there.

__

"Never question your orders. Do only as you are asked."

"Yes, I understand," he finished instead.

"Good. Now you should probably go to bed. Get rested up. And remember, young Malfoy, don't come back unless it's good news," Voldemort threatened, looking deathly serious. "I don't allow room for mistakes."

"Of course not."

~*~

"I'll get it!" Hermione yelled up the stairs, running to the door curiously.

Someone knocked on the door again, and rang the doorbell once. "I'm _coming_!" she screamed at the door, scowling.

She unlocked the door without checking to see who it was, expecting the Williams' kids asking for the ball again. She flung it open, wisps of hair flying around her face at the burst of air.

"Well, that sounded rather naughty of you, Granger," a Draco drawled, smirking snarkily.

Hermione stood there, gaping. "Okay…I'll bite…" she murmured, glaring at him. "What…what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

Draco shifted the weight on his left foot to the right. "Visiting, of course," he replied, looking the picture of innocence. "Are your parents home? I'd _love_ to meet them!"

Hermione, once more, was at a loss for words. "I—_what_?"

He nodded encouragingly. "Are. Your. Parents. Home?" he repeated more slowly, shoving his hands into his tan slacks.

She shook her head slowly. "Why?"

"I just said I'd love to meet them. Could I?" Draco asked, peering behind her, like he was trying to spot them.

Hermione slammed roughly against the side he was peering through. "No," she hissed. "Go away! We're not even _friends_."

"Hermione?" a deep voice called from upstairs. "Who's at the door?"

She winced. "Er…it's…it's just a guy from school, Dad," she finished with a scowl, glaring at him.

Hermione heard her mother walk down the stairs, and she shot Draco a dark look. "Oh? Who is he, then?"

Unfortunately, her father was close behind. "It wouldn't be a _boyfriend_, would it?" he taunted, grinning at her.

__

Oh my God, Hermione thought, mortified. _NO!_

She stood stiffly, caught between her parents and Draco. "Come in," she growled, trying to keep her voice as civil as possible. "I'm sure that my _parents_ would love to meet you," she added, looking over darkly at her parents.

Her mother mouthed, _'What?'_ as if she didn't understand why Hermione didn't want this at all.

Hermione sucked in a breath and said, "M-Draco, this is my mum, and this is my dad. Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to have _finally_ met you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco greeted merrily, offering his hand to her father.

"Nice to meet you, too, son," her father boomed, shaking his hand firmly. "That's a nice grip you have there."

"Thank you, sir," Draco smiled, nodding. "I practice for future business deals."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Mr. Granger. How do you do, Mrs. Granger?" he asked, turning to her mother.

She expectantly held out her hand, ready to shake. Hermione's jaw set when she saw him bring her mother's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh, how charming!" her mother gushed, beaming at him. "How lovely to meet you!"

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," Draco insisted with a saccharine grin. "Hermione's told me so much about you two, I'm so glad I finally got the chance to meet you. It's an honor."

Hermione felt faint, thinking how completely surreal this absurd situation was. She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively, scowling at her mother.

She was wearing a shirt that cut off at her navel, something her mother had insisted she bought. _"For me. Please? It's been so long since I've seen you in a cute little thing like this…"_ her mother had begged.

Of course, today _had_ to be the day she wore it…

"How odd. I don't really remember hearing much about you. Draco, was it?" Mrs. Granger asked, glancing at him.

"Yes, it is. I'm not very surprised that she hasn't said that much. We're in two completely different houses, and this sort of friendship is frowned upon by our peers," Draco answered smoothly.

"Hermione, you should have told us," her father insisted, smiling at her. "He's such a polite boy."

"Thank you, sir," Draco grinned. "I think what Hermione was afraid of, was that you may mention it to Harry or Ron. Neither of them would really understand at first, I'm sure."

"I see," her mother replied, looking at Hermione thoughtfully.

Hermione stared at the three increduously, fighting back the impulse to yell, 'Hello?! _Still_ in the room here!'

"Yes, that's right," she agreed, smiling forcibly. "I don't want Harry or Ron to know yet," she added in a sugary voice.

She watched as her parents finally took in Draco's clean-cut appearance. He was wearing a pale blue button-up (which, if Hermione admitted to ogling him, she'd say it accentuated the brief flecks of blue in his silver eyes) with the annoyingly unwrinkled tan pants. His silvery blonde hair fell freely into his face, as he stood there politely, nodding briefly to their questions.

"Well, we were just about to head into town with Hermione and her brother. Would you…care to join us?" her mother offered.

Draco glanced over. She knew he was relishing the horrified look on her face. _Please say no, please say no,_ she begged in her mind. _If you have any shred of humanity, say NO_.

"I'd love to," Draco announced instead. "I don't really have much to do today, and I was actually planning on asking Hermione to take a walk with me."

__

Oh god. He makes it sound like we'd hold hands, and pick a spot under a tree to kiss!

"Wonderful!" Mr. Granger agreed, beaming at this boy like he was the long-lost son-in-law.

"He's so delightful!" her mother hissed in her ear. "You two should _date_!"

__

Oh Merlin. Please gag me.

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Right, mum…"

"You two go and wait out by the car," her father added. "We'll be out as soon as your brother gets out and gets dressed."

"Of course, Mister Granger," Draco concluded. "Please don't rush him just for me. Let him take his time."

~*~

Draco smirked to himself, as Hermione dropped his hand.

"What were you _doing_?" she demanded angrily. "You can't just…just show up here and charm my parents like that!"

He had grabbed her hand when they exited the door, sure that her parents could see, and lead her to the parking lot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he insisted, stopping to look at her. "Which is your car?"

Hermione growled in frustration. "I can't believe your gall! I don't want to spend the _entire_ day with you! I'll go insane!"

"But you can't," Draco pointed out with pleasure. "Your parents would be rather concerned at that. "Oh, nice shirt," he added cockily.

She blushed faintly, wrapping her arms around her stomach again. "Sod off," she hissed, turning to the blue minivan. "I don't understand you at _all_, Malfoy. We hate each other, and here you are, trying to spend _the ENTIRE day with me_! Is this some sort of twisted ploy to get me closer to you? So I'll drop Harry and Ron?"

"No," Draco scoffed, leaning against the car, shrugging back his hair. "What made you think that?"

He watched Hermione close her eyes, slowly losing patience. "Because I'm telling you now it'll never happen. I'm friends with them, and I always will."

He stared at her. "Of course," he answered, expressionless. "I never said anything to argue that."

"Yes, you did!" Hermione argued, furrowing her eyebrows. "Just last night, after you revealed you've been _stalking_ me!"

"No I didn't. I only suggested that you leave those two bumbling idiots and make better friends," Draco pointed out stealthily.

"It's the same thing!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You look cute when you're mad," he stated suddenly, his cold eyes dancing with amusement.

Hermione's head shot in his direction, caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

The corners of Draco's mouth lifted as he said, "Feisty women are such a turn on."

She looked repulsed. "You're disgusting!" she grumbled, walking a few steps away from him.

He shrugged, looking for a different topic. The element of surprise hadn't fully worked. "So what's your little brother's name? How old is he, exactly?"

Hermione turned towards him, looking a bit dazed. "Paul. He's four," she replied slowly. "Don't even _think_ of talking to him! I don't need you corrupting him."

"But wouldn't that get Henry and Ana suspicious?" Draco asked innocently, smirking at her.

She glared at him. "And just when did they tell you their names? Can't you just _go away_?" she added, her chest heaving.

"Well now, that'd be rather rude, don't you think? What would they think of me then?" he inquired, folding his pale arms across his broad chest.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I don't _care_ what they think of you. I can't even believe you're _here_! Ugh, I have half a mind to just hex you to the ice land you came from!" Hermione shrieked in agitation.

Draco looked at her smugly, and forced a sweet smile. "Just for a moment, let's forget that you're not permitted to use magic, and say you did. That would definitely arouse suspicions from your parents, right? Then maybe…maybe their sweet little girl isn't as innocent as they thought."

She stared daggers at him.

"I could cut you down just as fast, Granger. I can either be the respectful, charming rich boy…or I can be the jealous ex, putting on a fake show for your parent's approval. I can be _very_ persuasive, love."

Hermione bit her lip, staring angrily at him. "They don't know what I do at school. I can simply pretend."

"Even better," Draco insinuated. "Then I can be the boy you lost your precious virginity to, and am completely heartbroken that you broke it off."

"Like they'd believe you," she spat. But an inkling of fear shone in her amber eyes.

"Hermione! Draco!" called her mother's voice. "We're ready!"

Draco smirked at her, asking the silent question with his probing eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, but grabbed his hand, digging her nails in roughly, as if she thought it would hurt him.

"I am going to hex you the second I get the chance at school," she threatened under her breath, watching her little brother run out in front of her parents.

"I'll look forward to it," he hissed back, the plastered-on smile never leaving his face. "But we'll see…_prefect_."

~*~

"You can do _magic_?" Hermione's younger brother, Paul breathed excitedly, his eyes gleaming at Draco.

Draco smiled almost kindly, and nodded. "Of course I can. Your sister knows a little. But between you and me…_I'm better_," he whispered to him.

Hermione scowled at him, as Paul giggled.

"Can I see?"

Draco shook his head, frowning a bit. "I'm not allowed to show it yet. It's supposed to be a secret…but you looked like the type of kid who could keep a secret. Am I right?"

Paul's eyes widened at the thought of being trusted, and he nodded furiously, zipping his mouth exaggeratedly.

Draco laughed, adjusting his napkin. He turned to her parents, with an apologetic look on his face. "Are you positive I can't pay for this? I'd love to, after you were kind enough to take me along for the day. I feel like such I burden…"

Hermione glanced over at her mother, who looked so infatuated with the way Draco was behaving towards the family, and shook her head quickly.

"Don't worry about it, son," her father insisted, grinning. "We're alright. We may be dentists, but we get our share of money."

Draco sighed hesitantly. "I still feel horrible, sir. I feel like I've intruded—"

"Oh, _no_! Not at all!" Ana Granger protested, holding her husband's hands. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing, Henry?"

Her father nodded, beaming at Hermione. "You've sure picked a winner here, 'Mione," he complimented.

Hermione flushed, shaking her head. "Oh…no, dad, we're not…I mean, Draco and I…it's not—"

Draco looked up at her, challenging her to say something.

"Dad, Draco is…_not_ my b-boy…boyfriend," she ground out, feeling internally repulsed by the idea.

Paul giggled, and started singing, "Mione's got a _boy_friend…Mione's got a _boy_friend…!" dragging out the word 'boy'.

Hermione ducked her head at the diners turning towards her, smiling knowingly.

"No, Paul…_Paul_! Shh! We're not—"

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" he sang, switching songs.

__

Oh god. Breathe…breathe…Hermione reminded herself, feeling mortally embarrassed.

Draco stared imploringly; looking snottily amused at the rosy blush on her cheeks. He looked like he was dying to say 'Now Hermione, don't deny how special our love is…', but luckily for him, he was smart enough to not say a word along those lines.

Instead, he chuckled, ruffling Paul's sandy blonde hair playfully.

Hermione turned her head away from the table, trying to regain her mental strength. This was so utterly wrong…in all rights, this should just be some crazy dream she was having.

~*~

At the end of the day, when all the park-walking, the bird watching, and shopping had been done, her parents had the nerve to stand at the door, ushering in Paul…and insist, "You two stay out here, and say your good-byes in private."

Hermione saw Draco watch the door close, and instantly dropped her act. "Go burn in hell, _now_!" she seethed, turning to face him angrily.

"Your parents are still watching," he whispered calmly, his gaze leaving the door, to look into her light eyes.

Her breath hitched as his arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her closer. "Don't touch me," she breathed, mesmerized by his sharp silver pools.

"Don't disappoint," he murmured, his gaze unwavering.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione insisted, keeping her voice low. "There's no way I'll kiss you. I don't kiss Harry or Ron…you're nothing special."

"On the contrary. I'm your _boyfriend_," Draco persisted, a sarcastic grin on his face. "At least, that's how your parents and Paul interpret it.

"You're not," she spat, trying to squirm out of his firm grasp. "So _charmingly_ let go, and acknowledge that I have no wish to physically touch you."

Finally, Hermione broke through, feeling momentarily triumphant. But Draco stubbornly gathered her back into his arms, sliding his arm down to her hips again.

"Just kiss me, and it will all be over."

"I can't even begin to fathom why you would suddenly do this complete 180, and not be disgusted to touch me like this! Never mind the fact that you're demanding I kiss you."

"Hermione," Draco whispered firmly. "Trust me when I say your mother and father are standing at the door, watching us. Just _do_ it."

Hermione let out a loud sigh, and quickly tried to simply peck his cheek, but he turned his head at the right moment, and she caught his lips instead.

She felt slightly relieved when he didn't linger, and pulled away slowly and deliberately. "See you at school," he bid good-bye, with the faintest smirk, and carelessly apparated out.

Hermione stared stunned, at the spot he had just been in, unable to move. He had intentionally kissed her! What was his _problem_?

She stalked up to the door, ready to verbally pummel her parents for spying, when she opened the door, and heard their voices floating from upstairs, mingled with Paul's.

She growled angrily. Draco had _insisted_ they were there, watching! He did that just so she would kiss him?

Hermione collapsed onto a nearby sofa, mindlessly stroking Crystal. That boy was so infuriatingly complex. And disgusting. It made her nauseous.

Sodding Draco Malfoy…stupid rich boy who always got his way.

As a precaution…she made sure to steer away from the details of the kiss, afraid she'd admit in her head that from what she could tell, he was a good kisser.

~*~

"So you did it?" Lord Voldemort asked, the faintest amount of glee buried in his cruel voice. "You actually managed to spend the entire day with the Grangers?"

Draco half nodded, pleased that the Dark Lord was satisfied with his work. "Well, just the afternoon, but yes, I did."

Voldemort looked almost speechless, for the first time ever. "This is better than I imagined! Is there anything else important that happened during this time? Did anyone in particular favor you?"

Draco briefly considered the kiss he had bullied Hermione into, but decided to say nothing regarding that fact. "The entire family, really. I can't pick anyone in particular."

"This is excellent! Better than I ever dreamed…Draco Malfoy, you are well on your way to becoming my right hand Death Eater. Lucius would be proud."

"Yes…I'm sure he would," he mumbled almost bitterly. "So what's next?"

Lord Voldemort rose from his chair, thinking hard. "There's nothing left but to wait for next week, when Hogwarts is back in session. She'll be coming around your dorm in no time, feeling betrayed by her friends. I'm sure of it," he growled, staring with utter hatred at the wall.

"Of course. I have no doubts in your plan," Draco added needlessly.

"Of course not. What is there to doubt about it?" Lord Voldemort demanded harshly. "Are you suggesting there's a flaw?"

Sodding hell, his moods wavered quickly! "No, I never implicated anything of the sort, my Lord!" he rushed to say, hoping to smooth things over with that last part.

Voldemort nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Contact me after she's come to you. That's only Step One. From there, we will discuss the best ways to convert her without arousing suspicion from anyone. Right now, I'd say some form of relationship would have to form between you two."

Draco nodded, feeling torn between disgust and…something. After all, he had tricked her into kissing him. But that was to piss her off. Nothing else…

"Eventually, we'll probably have to put her under the _Imperius curse_," Voldemort hissed, grinning at the last part. "Now leave my sight, Malfoy. I have a meeting with the others."

Draco nodded understandingly, forcing back a scowl. He disapparated back into his Manor, seeing his mother eye him coldly.

"You've been gone long," Narcissa pointed out coolly, not budging from the chair.

"I've been out," he replied shortly, giving a curt nod.

~*~

Hermione sat in the common room, two weeks later, shrugging off her robes. Luckily, she hadn't seen much of Draco, and Potions wasn't until tomorrow. The last two had been cancelled, for one reason or another, which she considered as odd.

"Hermione!" Ron panted, stumbling in the portrait.

Her head snapped up, and she smiled at the pair, looking curious. "What's the matter?"

"We need to borrow your notes for Charms again," Harry informed her, smiling as much as he could. "We've been a bit distracted lately…" his gaze wandered, then focused back on her. "Really sorry, but all I've been able to think about was Voldemort and his plans…"

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "And my mind sort of wandered. Well, you _do_ take good notes," he added, as if it would soothe things over.

Hermione stared, unable to believe it. Maybe Draco was right…this was the third time this week they asked for her notes, and they had been asking for homework help more than usual.

Normally, she wouldn't have _too_ much of a conniption, but Draco had planted that vile idea in her head…

"No," she stated firmly, shaking her head, frizzy hairs falling in her face.

Harry's face dropped. "No?" he repeated questioningly. "Mione, _please_. I've been really distracted this year…with Sirius' death, and the war…plus my scar—"

But she refused to hear it. _Damn Malfoy! I can't stand him! Why am I doing this?_

"Copy Dean's, or something," she added, feeling a tad guilty.

"But Hermione! We really need them," Ron pleaded, his blue eyes dimming.

"Why can't you ever come to me for something besides schoolwork?" Hermione demanded. "Is that all I am to you? Just the brains that you can abuse over and over? Can't you ever just regard me as your _friend_?"

She was overreacting. She knew that. But she couldn't stop. Pile this, onto the idea Draco gave her, and all the stress she had been feeling with this crucial year, and she broke.

"Mione, please. Don't-don't be that way!" Harry begged, looking slightly lost. "You know we don't mean it like that. I—we're—Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head, and stalked outside.

She was making the biggest mistake of her life, playing into Draco's hand. But for once, damn the consequences.

~*~

Draco nodded to Crabbe, who had painstakingly slowly explained that someone was outside the dungeons, waiting for him. "I got it," he assured Goyle, who made a move to follow him.

He stepped out of the dark, dank entrance, leaning amusedly against the doorframe.

"Well, well, well. I see Granger's finally taken my advice," he drawled delightedly.

Hermione looked up at him, scowling. "I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I'm going to _say_ this. But…you were right."

Draco nodded, brushing back wisps of hair arrogantly. "Come in, we'll talk." He smirked, secretly pleased with himself.

The Dark Lord's plans had worked.

**__**

A/N: *Sits anxiously* That was for a bout of fun. I got bored…and sadly, this idea began to form while _I_ was walking the dog…And I realized I had never really touched upon Draco's threat for revenge on Harry.

So I came up with this. Lol…I realize Draco's not as mean as he usually is in the books, but he had to be nicer, if he wanted it to work. Besides which, I said so! And Hermione was most likely a little OOC, but I hope you guys don't mind _too_ much…

As usual, hope you enjoyed, because I do this half for you, half for me (ok, mostly for me, but…) So read, review, enjoy…advertise me in boards…lol, jk.

So before I close this out: Check out my profile! I put up the thoughts behind my stories, and I have some new ones listed up there that are currently in the making. I'll have to add this one later. I'm a bit too tired to add it in today.

[Submitted: August 23, 2003]


End file.
